Opposition
by Grimm Productions
Summary: What if Lily Evans had Severus Snape s life? What if Severus was having Lily s life? This is the companion piece of Companion, but Opposition is about Lily loosing Severus, joining the death eaters, and becomes the spy. Severus is one of the golden boys of gryffindor and marry another girl. Slytherin!Lily, and Gryffindor!Severus.
1. Chapter 1 Home

**Opposition**

What if Lily Evans had Severus Snape`s life? What if Severus was having Lily`s life? Slytherin!Lily, and Gryffindor!Severus. This is the companion piece of **Companion**, but Opposition is about Lily loosing Severus, and joining the death eaters, regretting and trying to get out but becomes the spy. Severus is the man from a good caring family that are friends with the Marauders and marry another girl.

**Note: at the chapter named Breaking Point, Opposition and Companion will go in two whole different directions. Until then, they have the same pre-story. Both are written at the same time.**

CHILDHOOD TO DEATH!

* * *

Severus Snape-Prince were having the day of his nine year old life. His mum, Eileen Prince were in their warmly yellow painted kitchen making Shepherds Pie without real shepherds in them, while Severus was sitting in his large brightly colored bedroom with flossy auburn carpet underneath his bare feet. His long, silken black hair shone in the sunlight, and his creamy skin had a healthy color to it after the days in the sun. Black eyes, with auburn and chestnut speckles that gleamed in the sunlight glanced out into their backyard filled with blooming flowers.

His mum loved the yard as she spent most of her time in it. Today his grandparents were coming to celebrate his daddys birthday.

Severus fidgeted his hands around the brightly red package with a silver bow on. He had gotten his dad a gold thumb ring with his dads name on the inside and prided on a square ruby on top.

A bang from outside made the lithe boy run downstairs with glee, as he recognized the bang that always came from their bright red car.

Running down the staircase, his mum called softly, «Be careful, Severus,- Hello Tobias!» before returning back to her baking of the dessert with a bright smile on her rosy red lips.

Eileen Prince was a slightly short woman, with shining waist long hair in a beautiful thick braid down her back.

Her elegant fingers, manicured nails and physique screamed sophisticated, while her black shining eyes were sparkling of warmth and mirth underneath her lashes. She had two rather charming dimples constantly from her smiles on her face. She was dressed in a beautiful rosy flowing dress and her rosy cheeks warmed gently as she laid her warm gaze on her husband, who stood now in the pallor and smiled at his son that were hugging his knees.

Tobias Snape, was a tall and strong man with auburn brown hair and equally auburn brown eyes. He had a pair of glasses on his face and smelled gently like his clinic. Tobias worked at a pharmancy, and his large hands and slightly hooked nose was what most people described him with. His always warm and fatherly smile won people over like a charm. Now lifting up his only child he walked in to the kitchen and planted a soft kiss on his wife.

She was sparkling of happiness. No, she was littarly sparkling.

«Eileen, beautiful, you are doing it again.» He chuckled, reminding his wife that her magic radiated as much as she did.

Blushing she tried to tone down a bit, and kissed her son straight on the head while embracing her family before her dinner was ready to be taken out of the oven.

Tobias knew his wife was a witch. He had taken it as a personal insult when his father-in-law had called his own daugther such a thing right on their wedding reception, but when she had performed a few spells while his mother-in-law had been showing him how to change his clothes to pharmacy white in an instant, then back to his suit, he had promptly fainted. He never regretted having fainted, as he was greeted with the most beautiful sight:

His wife, leaning over him with sparkling eyes filled with worry, and love.. her smile, rosy-red pulled hesitantly into a quirk and his own parents clutching their hearts in the background.

After that, he had been taught alot about magic, and her family history. His own parents had been welcoming of it, after they had been finally getting the gray out of their hair. Vain people, those two.

Severus was his pride and joy, and would do everything to please his wife and son, kissing his wife deeply while feeling a deep gratitude in his chest for the fates to have mercifully given him such a family. Even though he had inherited his father`s conk.

They were known as the Prince`s, in the upper part of Surrington, above Spinners End, on a warm, sunny summer day.

* * *

In a dark, falling apart two story house were a nine year old girl sitting in her small and dusty bedroom. Her slightly long fire red hair was hanging in slight tresses around her face, and dark dull green eyes were staring out the dirty window and to the ugly view of rotten houses. Lily Evans had pale, clammy skin and while her face was beatiful shaped as a heart, the rest seemed rather neglected. She had started to show magic as a six year old, and her older sister, Petunia Evans had remained «normal.» Her mother were always silent around her, looking with sad eyes at her youngest before going back to cooking, and her father glared angry cold eyes at her whenever he could. She heard them arguing downstairs again. It was always about her. The little freak, the one that should not exist. Ruining their pretty perfect life even though they were poor.

Her sister, Petunia was her fathers pride and joy. They did not have much money but he kept gushing over her and saying she would leave this hell-hole that Lily had put them in, and would live the life she should. Her mother always smiled to Petunia.

Lily frowned and clutched her feet closer to her chest. She always had to wear holy hand-me-downs and to be hidden from view if they ever had guests. The rest of the house was relevantly clean. She was the disease in a generally normal but poor, family.

But there were nights, when Petunia would sneak in to her with abit of food after father had neglected her again.

Her older sister were snarky, vengeful and often downright nasty, but she were not heartless. She always fed Lily at night, and always took care of her when she was sick, even if it were in secret. Their mother had stopped doing so after she turned six.

Now, Lily heard only silence from downstairs, and saw her family walk out, dressed relevantly nice and heading towards town it seemed. They stopped at the side of their neighbour, the Cattles, who always let them sit on a ride.

Curius, Lily went downstairs and saw no food on the stove. So they went out to eat, again, she thought.

Must be why they were arguing. She saw a small plate with bread on that was obviusly meant for her, the freak.

Her father despised magic, and she had learned to control it enough to not invoke his anger. He never lay a finger on her, though. Did not need to, as she was simply ordered to sleep outside at night, in the tiny fenced area they called their back yard.

Lily sighed and took the thin slices of bread and walked outside into the hot sun. It was still early, but she went over to the playground for some solace. She never had much friends, so she sat down, hidden by bushes and watching the birds. Her eyes lightened to show the brilliance of her emerald eyes. She sat by the lake and without thinking, dipped her head down in the cool river, washing her hair slightly with the water before sitting back up. Wet, but with a less dusty hair, she smiled a brilliant smile. Then she heard a sound. And looked back to the playground curiusly.

* * *

**Authos Note: Well, I had this idea for a while (while keeping most of their book related personalities) I wanted to switch the situation. Companion is the one where it will be Lily X Severus, while Opposition (while nearly the same) is the one where Lily looses Severus and does what Severus did in the Harry Potter Series, and against his child. (No idea who he married though.) But Companion and Opposition does have the same element until second or third year on Hogwarts. **

**As said, in Companion Lily will get her Severus, and in Opposition she will be the Spy. **

**In Companion, Severus is the main person (mostly) while in Opposition he is only that until he dies, where Lily takes fully over as the sole main person.**

**Lily is still kind, and Severus still abit snarky. The difference is most in Severus as he is happy and compassionate, while Lily will in later chapters become the cold glaring slytherin. She will get better appearance in slytherin though.**

**My main thought was to change who was adored and loved and who was not, giving as I wanted Severus to be on luck`s good side, and Lily (sadly) on Fate`s bad side. **

**Hope it sounds alright, with deepest thoughts of a happy day, from Grimm.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family Recognition and Letters

**Companion**

**Companion: **Is the companion piece of **Opposition **but with the happy ending of Severus!Lily. Slytherin!Lily Gryffindor!Severus. Lily gets Severus`s life, by joining the death eaters, and then becomes the spy. Severus is one of the golden boys from gryffindor with a kind and caring magical family, that breaks off from Lily. But as he is about to marry, Lily tries to repair their friendship.

**Note: at the chapter named Breaking Point, Opposition and Companion will go in two whole different directions. Until then, they have the same pre-story. Both are written at the same time.**

CHILDHOOD TO DEATH!

* * *

Chapter Two - Family Recognition and Letters

Lily glanced over the large berrybush and looked curiusly to the swings, where she saw her sister sit and talk to a slightly smaller boy with black hair that shone in the orange hot sunshine Like black gold. He seemed content to listen to Petunia, and Lily knew that if her sister were talking to someone, they must be high class. The boy did not look snobbish though, she mused and leaned herself more forward. Curiosity burned inside her and she let out a small smile.

«-Either way, I just do not see the reason for why _Berta_ is to think she can be the _only chosen one_ in our ballet class.»

Severus nodded duly, still keeping a pleasant smile on his face. His bright green t-shirt soaking in the heat of the sun. His almond sharp eyes were kept on the taller blonde girl that he had just met, but his ears were prickling after hearing something to the other side of the swing. As Petunia rose from her seat, she made her flowing blue dress sway around her and she bid him a nice morning, saying she was off to the cafe again where her parents were waiting.

After she left he picked up one of the roses from the rose bushes and held it gently in his hand. Then he let a surge of magic flow, making the petals dance like a slow lazy whirlwind around himself, before having it dance slowly to the ground. He leaned back in the swing to see a beautiful red haired girl holding one of the white flowers in her hand, doing exactly the same.

Gasping, he leapt to his feat and without thinking, crept up at her on the other side of the bush, and as the petite pretty girl reached for another one, he had his hand touch hers. It was like he had an electric shock run trough himself and both gasped and stood up, staring right into the others eyes.

Severus held his breath as he saw the red hair swaying in the breeze, slightly wet and casting amazing fire-like shadows trough those rosy hues. But her eyes.. emerald green, his favorite color. The green started to gleam, and lighten. As did his smile. «Hullo..» he awkwardly sounded as he stared at the angel infront of him.

* * *

Lily found herself drawn at those sparkling black eyes, dancing with auburn embers flickering across. She felt awfully self-concius of her flowing yellow dress at the way he stared at her. The black hair she had been so entranced in was right infront of her. Long like a girls, like hers. Down to the midback, just cut straight. She took a breath in her nine year old body, and started to stare back into those depths entrancing her. «..Hi.» She eventually sounded, before collecting herself. «Hi!» She said again, with more enthusiasm. «I saw.. you.. the petals..» Again she looked to the side, awfully self-concius. Didn`t her father say that only freaks did that sort of thing?

The boy did not mind and nodded eagerly. «So did you. I can`t believe you are a witch!» He exclaimed it so innocently, full of hope.. Lily felt her temper rise.

«What did you call me?!» Her freckles stood out more and her eyes flashed dangerously. The boy shuffled his feet and muttered lightly, having this slight smile on his mouth. «What?» she asked, crossing her arms infront of her chest. What was this boy playing at?

He looked up at her and stared in her eyes sincerely, making her unfold her arms.

«You are a witch.»

* * *

They sat at the swings together, looking at the sunset falling. They had talked all day trough. About witches, wizards, magic. About Hogwarts and _the letter._ About where he lived and the river she loved so much. They had talked, and talked, until they both sat there next to eachother in silence.

«I`m Severus.» He said. Then looked at her and smiled carefully.

She smiled back. «I am Lily!» Giggling slightly she started to gain speed on the swing. «Want to be my friend?» She asked, and made Severus stare at her. Of course he wanted to! He tried finding out how to say just that, as his voice seemed lost. Lily seemed confused, then sad. He did not understand why, so he just nodded vigorously, hoping for the best. That seemed to do the trick as she lounged herself to hug him.

He nearly missed her whispering in his hair, as he tried holding her and their balance up together..

_«My first friend.»_

Severus`s troath constricted, and his eyes stung. He remembered his mum telling that everyone should have a best friend. So that they would never be alone.. and.. he liked her. She seemed so nice. And her eyes were beautiful, and her quirks were..interesting. «I`ll be your best friend, if you want Lily.»

«Really? Do you mean that?» Her eyes gleamed as she looked at him from point blank distance. He nodded, smiling hesitantly, which made Lily cry. Fretting, as he did not know what to do, he tried to do everything at once. It just resulted in stuttering however, and hands around her, on her back and on the swing.

«A-a-..Always?» She hiccuped, having her heartshaped cheeks become a slight puffy red. «Of course, Always.» He nodded to emphasise just that, and stared at her still pretty face. That was when she grinned happily again, and Severus decided he did not understand girls.

* * *

2 Years later, summertime.

_Ding-Dong!_

There went the doorbell. Severus yawned lazily as he streched in his comfortable bed. His blue pajamas bottoms clashing against his purple night shirt that had golden and silver stars on. _Mum.. _he thought as he stared at the shirt. No matter how much he went to sleep without the damn thing, he always would wake up _with it!_

_Ding-Dong!_

Groaning he rose and nodded to the ringing sound, and went downstairs. It was just 6:15 he noted duly at the watch hanging in the hall. Taking a long, unceremonial strech, he grinned at the thought of just _who_ was on the other side.

Then he opened the door sharply. «Lily!»

«Severus!» She sounded equally back, just as happy to see him as he was for seeing her. He frowned lightly, seeing that she seemed thinner from before last week. «Come in, mum has just made breakfast,» he sniffed the air. «Bacon..» He felt his mouth water and stalked into the kitchen only to be greeted by his mum calling him a «zombie-monster,».

Trailing in after him were Lily, dressed in the yellow shirt and skirt. Eileen pursed her lips before piling up pancakes, surrounded by bacon and cooked eggs, white toasts and a whole lot of sugar, jams and syrup towering over Lily waiting to be eaten. She heard Severus chuckle at her side, and she tried meekly to insist she did not need all this food, «really, I have just eaten and,-»

«No buts.» Eileen cut in with mirth and sparkled as she waited for Lily to start eating. Severus gave her a «No Escape» look and started on his own humongus pile. He seemed always much more hungry if Lily ate with him too.

Lily ate only for Severus. And Eileen.. and that she was hungry.. fine, she was starving! Wolfing down her food as fast as she could while shooting happy glances at both of the occupants of the kitchen. She swallowed painfully and contenued on to the bacon.

Eileen however was worried. Her son had told her and Tobias about his friend seeming to get thinner periodically when she had not eaten at their place for a while. She knew the Evanses was a good family, Rose and her were good friends and Petunia seemed like such a nice young woman. Harold Evans seemed so fond of his daughter.. but she worried that he seemed to.. well.. not dislike, but distrust his youngest. She had a nasty feeling it was because of her being magical.

Again she pursed her lips and whipped the cream harder, making it more and more fluffy, until it turned into butter. Startled she looked at the pink bowl in her hands. Well.. the cat could get that one.

Eileen were worried for Lily`s health. She were not physically abused it seemed, but she always seemed to get Petunia`s hand-me-downs. Never had she seen the girl do any sports or taking something like ballet classes. According to Severus, Lily did not like to talk about her homelife, and all she would say he had promised to not tell.

Secretly, she was proud of how loyal her son was, but her worry for the girl made her take a decision.

«Lily, would you be a dear to come and help me and Severus in my garden in the mornings? The summer heat is killing them if they do not get any care.» Severus`s eyes were sparkling again. Of course her baby would know what she was getting at. Lily being here early in the mornings meant breakfast for both of them. Lunch and evening food, too.

Lily seemed, if anything, unsure if to accept. She was apparantly bright too, but when she looked trough the livingroom and the glass door and saw the large backyard filled with flowers drooping in the heat, she decided.

«I would love to, Mrs. Prince!» And she nodded for emphasis, just as Severus used to.

It was then Tobias had come in the room, and Lily glanced at her plate of food. The trust Tobias had gotten from her had been hard-won and he had cursed her father both verbally and mentally. Holding the paper with one hand, he used the other to ruffle her head and asked, «Son, your hair smells like flowers today.. been into your mother`s cabinet?» Before looking above the paper and seeing the shy smiling, fidgeting red-head in the chair next to his.

«Oh. Hello, Lily. Haven`t seen you around the past week. Still looking to earn some money?» He asked, then stuffed a white toast into his mouth.

«I already asked her to help me with the garden, Tobias.» Eileen sang, smiling all the way as she brushed some of the crumbs from his auburn beard and kissed him soundly, making the two children laugh.

«Ah, but she may be interested in earning some more along with Severus then?» He raised an eyebrow at her. «Help me with painting the house to a new yellow with Severus and I`ll pay you. My back is not what it used to be..» he muttered.

Severus groaned but Lily accepted gladly. She were saving up money for the ninth of January, it being Severus`s birthday, and for his christmas present. It was still summr, but she wanted to get a headstart anyway.

«Come Lily, let`s go upstairs.» He said after they had eaten a fewmore bites. Heading up the fuzzy carpeted stairs and into the first creamy door led into Severus`s own bedroom. It was large and the window was open to give a small breeze in the warm room. Severus immidiately dug his toes into the furry carpet, prompting Lily to do the same.

Just as Severus had launged into another far and long tale about the house system of Hogwarts, and how Durmstrang and Beuxbatons did not have it, they heard a shriek of delight from downstairs.

«SEVERUS TOBIAS!» roared his dads voice from downstairs, followed by a more feminine singing voice, «LILY ANNE!»

The two shared a glance. Severus grinned delighted and ran downstairs with Lily hot on his tail, only that she were sporting a worried look. Running into the kitchen, they found Eileen gushing at two speckled owls, both carrying a letter in their beak.

«Oh, Severus, take it. I think yours is on the left.» His mother gushed between her cooing. Grinning broadly, he went to the left owl, with Lily right behind him and took the letter gently from its beak. While he opened his, Eileen helped Lily take hers from the other owl, who clearly were being preoccupied with trying to place one talon gently on the Tobias arm.

Severus nearly howled in pleasure as he saw the Hogwarts badge on the top of his letter, before reading trough it as fast as his eyes would go. Lily were not far behind and she seemed utterly relieved. «I got in!» they shouted in unision, and preceeded to hug around eachother eagerly. The now free owl had gone to the owl pellets for a reward, while the other had found its way on Tobias left shoulder, and seemed to be snoozing, earning a giggle from Eileen.

«Mum loves owls,» Severus whispered, causing a smile on Lilys face.

«What about your dad?» The man looked slightly disturbed and tried rolling his shoulder gently to nudge the owl to get off. It only resulted in a loopy hoot and it riding the rolling off, before going back to snoozing.

«The owls love _him_.» He simply stated.

* * *

Lily went home for the evening, and saw that the living room had gotten one of those hyper modern tv`s. Her father and sister were watching it while her mum were knitting more clothes to be sold to the neighborhood. She were unsure if she should or not tell about the letter, out of fear for their reaction, but knew she had to, eventually. Dread settled in her gut, for she knew that no matter what, she would probably feel bad.

«I`m home.» She said, earning a humm of mhm`s. They did not even glance at her. Her temper flared and her eyes flashed as she snapped out sharply, «I got the letter.»

Her mother looked up at her then and asked softly, slightly absentmindedly, «What letter?»

«The letter to Hogwarts! The school for freaks, remember?» She glared at them as much as she dared, before staring at the wallpaper to the other side. Her fathers voice brought a sickening feeling in her gut.

«Good. When are you leaving?» Her head snapped around and she looked bewildered at her.. her what exactly? Petunia contenued when she had been silent for a few moments. «We don`t want you here.»

Lily felt her eyes stinging sharply at the words, and returned hotly to her sister. «Well, you have to deal with it. We have to get back for holidays and su-»

«We had a McGonnagall here. She informed us that you could stay at that freak school during holidays.» Her fathers voice cut in. «And at summertime, you can sleep in the yard. Food you are already snitching off from the neighbours.» He glared at her, his eyes blazing furiously with shame from hearing that the _thing _calling itself his daughter went and degraded the family.

«If you shall contenue this abusive manner against our family, you can just aswell be where noeone can see you. So stay in the backyard!» He growled at her. When she tried looking at her mother trough her tears, she saw nothing else than indifference. Her mother had truly stopped caring. But she remembered that just two days ago she still had smiled to her.

«Daddy, she is ruining our family time..» Petunia whined. Her mother cooed at her and tried to comfort her eldest, no, her _only _daughter.

As her father rose he said strongly; «Get out. The house is for people.»

«But..» she glanced upstairs, all her things, the clothes. She _needed_ those!

«Get. Out!» He grounded trough his teeth. And Lily ran out of the backdoor, before her father would smack her for talking back. When outside in the yard, she noticed she were barefooted. There were nowhere to sleep under, except one flimsy made hedge from when she was just born.

The door opened and she saw her mother come out with something in her arms. She noticed it was her few clothes, an old bottle of shampoo and a very old fabric metal lunchbox. Rose did not even look Lily in the eye. Her own mother did not want to look at her as she laid the items down in the grass before her feet.

When she spoke, it was barely audible. «I am sorry Lily. I am sorry you were born like this. Maybe if I had relaxed more, you would not have turned out to..-» She sounded like she choked as she stood straight and walked slowly back in. «Leave the lunchbox on the staircase here back every morning and you`ll get your meal for the day. I`ll give you a cup of washing powder every week to wash your clothes. If you keep the garden proper, your father will maybe make up a small fence to shield from the wind.»

As she was to close the door, she turned and looked straight at her, saying loudly enough that a «And do not be seen.» runged in her ears.

Standing now, in the backyard at night time. Her few possessions laying in a heap before her and herself being expected to not be seen, to _not exist_. She wanted to go to Severus, to get comforted by his words but her shame stopped her from doing so. She should not bother him with what were _her_ problems. He were too nice, he should not worry for someone like her.

So she sat down, right at the hedge, nearly under the hedge with her clothes serving as a matress, pillow and blanket. She stared at the brown door and the stone steps, with dread. What were she to _do?_ What _could _she do?

Lily closed her eyes slowly. Well, she would not bother any neighbours at least about this.. or Severus.

* * *

She hated herself. Every day she came to the Prince`s, eating their food, borrowing their shower. It was Severus who noticed she were washing her hair in the river, at_ their spot_, just a week after having been put out. She were being persuaded to come and shower, to get her clothes washed along with theirs. And always, Eileen looked sadly at her. Always, Tobias seemed to glare towards Spinners End when she went home. _Home._ The backyard was hers, at least.

Every morning she put the metal box at the stone steps, and every evening she opened it to find her day`s worth. It never were much.. at least until she started using more time in the mornings on the yard. She got milk last night.

A part of Lily were scoffing at this. Acting like she was at fault, like she were _less worth than them!_ Anger flared in her, and made her always regard her _parents_ cooly. Her gleaming green eyes were always like ice when she laid her eyes on those _muggles._ She always dragged that thought back, when she remembered Tobias were a muggle, too.

_"But he is not just every muggle."_ her mind told her.

She were eleven years old, and soon in two days, september the first would be here. She should just think of all the good things. Like a _whole year_ away from this place! Her eyes softened at the thought, as she sat at _their spot_ that night.

Her eyes looked at the river and she smiled when she recalled Severus`s words. _«Tommorow we are going to Diagon Alley. Mum said you are to come too, so no arguing!»_ He were always so considerate to her. She could not wait until they were there. With the help of Eileen`s garden and the painting of the house, she had enough money for the books and clothes needed.

Again, she thought about Severus, as she were ready to fall asleep under the large oak tree. He were her bright spot, always listening to her. Making her feel important. She would do him proud, she would see what house he got in, then convince whoever she had to convince to let her be in the same house as he. They would have so much fun together, get so many new friends.

Lily closed her eyes carefully and found herself looking forward to tommorow. Diagon Alley.

* * *

**So, this chapter was curius for me to write, as it lacked action but gave more insight to just before the school year. I am unsure of how most of you will think of it, but i really tried giving the feeling of her not being wanted, but without having to have HP Snape`s drunken father in it or that much physical abuse, yet. Severus is eager in my eyes, getting slightly of that HP Lily excitement, while this Fanfiction Lily still holds certain aspects of that aswell. I made her getting colder, at least towards muggles like I imagined Snape had. Any thoughts? I welcome any feedback, and if anyone would like to be a Beta, please tell me :D**

**Also, I have thought out how Lily would get money for her school year things, and I reviews are always loved xD**

**Need a Beta :)**

**Best wishes, Grimm.**

**(Ps: I`ll try to update regulary.)**


End file.
